powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Trakeena- the queen of darkness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the User:Trakeena- the queen of darkness page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Trakeena Sweety STAY AWAY FROMY HUSBAND. I'm Queen of all of space. I'm more powerful than you so don't disrespect your superiors. AllhailQueenRita Sorry I'm sorry I have to kill you by orders from Rita OfficialGoldar My campaign I need to support my presidental campaign. I'm running gaianst DarkSpecter and right now he's in the lead. Go to my user page then my blogs to get to it Allhaillordzedd Your reward As a reward for helping me I'm giving you control of Terra Venture. My blog Did you leave a comment on my Lord Zedd for President page? I'm just asking because I couldn't see it and now it's gone AllHailLordZedd :Actually Zedd, (first of all, log back in) that comment was from a user named Cobra Commander, who himself admitted that he did not like PR (the franchise) in that comment, so I went in and deleted it as if anyone has that feeling, they shouldn't be here, nor do they count as a citizen, so even though he voted you, his vote did not really count. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 02:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm back Since I recently conquered the world I'm going on to the universe. What portion of it do you want to save me for you? Allhaillordzedd 02:12, July 13, 2011 (UTC) The war First off the war was happening whiel I was gone and 4th of July weekend was when I attacked the Washington DC and took became ruler of the Earth. Sadly that fiend Darkonda killed Rito and Goldar almost killed him but Prince Gasket and General Havoc saved him and turned him into a cyborg. Now they're planning to rebuild the Machine Empire and start a new war. Rita is still alive as she was not invloved in the war and actually commented on your blog. Are you up for fighting in war against me and the new Machine Empire. We'll need a new army of villains P.S. Check out some videos I put on my profile. I know you'll like them. Also I'm riding on a float for my corronation in the Angel Grove parade this week if you want to join. Allhaillordzedd 23:39, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Are you serious? You are just a spolied little daddy's girl who wants to avenge her poor late father. Give me a break. Also how forgetful are you? Did you forget that I was part of DarkSpectre's plan to rule the universe. Last time I checked with your precious daddy done you just began sucking up to Lord Zedd. That little girl makes us sworn enemies. Once Darkonda is through with you and Zedd Terra Venture will be mine not yours. After that I'm going to the rest of the universe. THE GALAXY IS MINE!!!!!!!!OfficialAstronema 00:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Here's the deal Greetings your highness if you really want to work with Astronema so bad then qhy not join us and help us destroy Zedd? I know someone who can ressurect Scorpius. What do you say? See you dad again or continue to be Zedd's pet?Darkonda 01:10, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You're finished The Machine Empire will destroy you once and for all General Deviot 03:11, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You're through I'm going to destroy you and Zedd then bring your head to my husband as a trophy Princess Archerina 03:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Allow me to introduce myself Created by Astronema for the soul purpose of destroying you I AM PHYSCHO PURPLE Physcho Purple 03:50, July 19, 2011 (UTC) My new team Go to my blog a new villain team and check out the lineup and tell me what you think Allhaillordzedd 18:04, July 19, 2011 (UTC) You always were a foolish little daddy's girl King Mondo was destroyed by Zordon. This is Prince Gasket's new and improved army you have to worry about. Did you meet the assassin me and Astronema created for the sole purpose of destroying you?General Deviot 01:08, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How dare you insult me I'm in charge now. I deserve to be in charge instead of my foolish, moronic father. My Machine Empire is far more powerful and more efficent than his ever was. Prince Gasket 01:13, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Darkonda's punishment Do want me to punish him for his remarks about your photos on your latest blog? Speaking of blogs I made two new ones but you have go to the blogs to see them Allhaillordzedd 21:50, July 29, 2011 (UTC) The fates of Darkonda and Gasket I have a spy that's infiltrated the Machine Empire and we'll destroy Gasket and Deviot. Darkonda's fate will have to wait till I can up with something fitting enough for him Allhaillordzedd 22:41, July 29, 2011 (UTC)